


Married

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Handfasting, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, married aesthetic, teaser for fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: An aesthetic and teaser for the next fic about a Winchester Wedding.





	Married

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 12DaysofWincestmas challenge, gifted to [deansmixtape](https://deansmixtape.tumblr.com/) who wanted to see how celebrating the holidays worked (or not) for Sam and Dean at various points in their lives.

__

 

When it was time, everything fell into place.  Sam had made each of them a leather bracelet, hidden sigils under a small steel placard.  Their rings were matching hammered metal – Dean had made them as their true bands were not quite finished yet.  Those were waiting for the legal ceremony.  Right now they were celebrating the handfasting that had taken place on Christmas Eve, under a clear starry night as it had just started to snow.

Neither could have asked for more, and afterwards they celebrated simply. 

A little road trip to a lakeside cabin, the two of them enjoying each other and some of the smaller pleasures they’d come to appreciate in life: a comfortably soft bed, a good tumbler of whiskey, a slice of caramel pear pie.  They cozied up under plaid flannel blankets as Sam read to Dean some of his favorite romantic old poems.  Dean made sure there were rocking chairs on the porch to watch the early morning sunrise before they headed out to enjoy nature – their own way.


End file.
